Maybe Next Time - A Harry Potter Fanfiction
by thefaultinourstarbucks
Summary: This is the story of Ginny's pregnancy with her and Harry's daughter, Lily. Will they be able to handle it, along with family disasters, three wild boys, and a shocking birthing surprise?
1. The Burrow and Late Nights

Maybe Next Time

Chapter One

"Vicky!" Teddy yelled, chasing her. She giggled and practically flew through the living room of the Burrow, her long blonde locks streaming back and Teddy on her heels.

"Oi! Watch it!" Ron bellowed as James squirmed out of Harry's arms and began following Teddy, who he worshipped.

"James! Wait!" Six year-old Fred shouted, sprinting after them. Five year-old Dominique shrieked at the top of her lungs in amusement and ran after Fred, only to have four year-old Roxanne skip after her.

"Careful! Watch where you're going!" Ginny called as her sons, nieces, and nephews recklessly ran through the Burrow, not caring that all their parents were relaxing (or trying to) in the living room.

"Come on, Luce," Five year-old Molly tugged the three year-old's hand as they rushed to catch up with the squealing children running around the house.

"Dommie! Roxie!" Four-year old Louis screeched as he ran as fast as he could after his older sister and his cousin. Albus gave a baby giggle and began toddling after them. Victoire laughed and ducked into the kitchen, with all the other kids trailing after her. Suddenly there was an enormous crash from the kitchen. All the adults shot up and hurried to the kitchen, only to find all eight kids in a heap on the floor, surrounded by sparkling copper pots and pans, laughing so hard Victoire was crying and Roxanne could barely breathe.

"Are you lot alright?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Ginny, we're fine, don't worry," Teddy told his surrogate mother, still laughing. He reached out to tickle Victoire, who squirmed and giggled hard, panting. She flicked his ear, and his hair turned rosy pink.

"Mama, honestly, we didn't hurt ourselves," Dominique stood up and twirled for her, her strawberry-blonde hair flying around her. Molly automatically began gathering her pots and pans and magically sending them to their designated spots in her kitchen. Teddy and Victoire continued teasing each other, he ruffled her hair and she pinched his arm and finally he tickled her until she keeled over, stopping to breathe.

"Alright! Alright, you win," she breathed heavily, smiling widely at Teddy, who blushed. His hair changed to blonde, to match hers. Victoire smiled when he did that, she adored when they matched. Ginny sweeped Albus into her arms, who squirmed and wiggled until Ginny placed him back onto the floor.

"A wrestler, he is," Harry grinned at Ginny.

"You can say that again," Ginny pantomimed wiping her brow.

"Do not tease Teddy! He eez your couzeen," Fleur told Victoire.

"You should have tripped them all," George told his son, Fred. Fred grinned widely.

"Next time I will," he told his father jokingly. Angelina shook her head.

"You boys are out of control," she told them.

"You love us anyway," George responded cheekily.

"That I do," Angelina pecked George on the cheek.

Hermione sighed. Ginny turned towards her and noticed her lingering in the doorway of the kitchen, watching everyone laugh and smile with their children. Her face fell. Hermione and Ron had been trying to conceive for nearly four years, with no avail. They had tried everything known to magic and Muggle treatments to try to have a child, which had resulted in three miscarriages over the years. They were still trying and hoping, though.

"Mummy!" Albus began sobbing. "Mummy, Roxie hit me!"  
>"It was an accidunt," Roxanne murmured, messing up her pronunciation.<p>

"It's okay, Roxie baby, you didn't mean to," Ginny comforted the girl. "Where does it hurt, Al?" He pointed to his elbow.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?" Ginny cooed, to which the toddler nodded tearfully. Ginny kissed his elbow, making over-exaggerated smooching noises so he giggled.

"Mwa, mwa, mwa. Does it feel better, baby?" Ginny said in a baby voice.

"Yeth, thank you, Mummy!" Albus threw his little arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Mwa, mwa, mwa! I wuv you, Mummy!"

Hermione burst into tears and fled from the kitchen. All the young children snap their heads up and stare.

"What's wrong with Aunt Hermione?" Molly asked her mother, Audrey.

"Ronald! Get up and ask her what's wrong!" Ginny swatted her brother.

"Do I have to?" He looked uncomfortable. Ginny glared at him, looking uncannily like Mrs. Weasley, and he surrendered. "Alright, I'm going." He followed Hermione, still looking oddly uncomfortable.

"Well," Harry said in a louder-than-normal voice. "I think it's time we get going. Come on, boys."

"Bye, Vicky," Teddy smiled and waved, though he was just five feet away from her.

"Bye, Teddy, I'll miss you!" She kissed him on the cheek, then giggled, made a face, and wiped her lips. Teddy flushed and smiled brightly.

"What a ladies man!" Ginny noted happily.

"Bonkers, isn't it? He's only seven! She's eight! She's cradle-robbing!" Harry grabbed James' hand and Ginny supported Albus on her hip, with Teddy holding her free hand.

The children and parents all chorused goodbye as the Potters approached the fireplace.

"We'll all get together again for Ted's birthday, am I correct?" Arthur asked his daughter before she left.

"Yes, in just a couple more weeks my baby will be eight years old!"

"Ginny, stop it," he muttered, sneaking little glances at Vic.

"Tell Hermione and Ron we say goodbye!" Ginny told Angelina.

"Can I do the Floo?" James jumped up and down, shaking his unruly black hair.  
>"Sure, kiddo," Harry told his son, and James excitedly snatched a fistful of gray powder as the family assembled in the fireplace.<p>

"Potter Manor!" He chanted clearly, and the Potters disappeared with green flame.

"Can we play before bed?" James demanded, and Albus clapped his hands.

"Yes please, yes please," he said in his precious three-year old voice. Ginny nodded.

"Mummy needs to talk to Daddy, but when we're done, it's bedtime for Albus and James," she told them.

"Why does Teddy get to stay up later?" James groaned.  
>"Because you are five, and Teddy is almost eight," Harry explained. "Now go play!"<p>

Their sons ran along, and Ginny pulled Harry into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, playing with Ginny's fiery red locks.

"I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, really. But…" she paused for effect.

"But what?" Harry pressed.

"I think we should have some fun tonight." She raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled. "I think I agree."

He pushed his lips to hers and pulled her closer. She snuck a hand around his neck and played with his hair at the nape of his neck, while his hands gripped her waist. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she shoved him away.

"Later," she teased him. He groaned.

"Fine," he whined playfully. "Let's get the boys to bed."


	2. Babies and Healers

Maybe Next Time

Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! Thanks for liking and reviewing! I hope to post around a chapter every 1 / 2 days **** I adore this story and all the characters (which do not belong to me, they belong to the great and powerful J.K. Rowling, but I'm working on it, haha), so I hope you enjoy! **

"She is going to kill me," Ginny sighed. "Probably literally."

"What is it, hon?" Harry stroked Ginny's face. She slapped his shoulder.

"I'm serious!" Ginny shouted. Harry looked shocked. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just panicking. Hermione is going to kill me." She knew she shouldn't yell, and it was quite early in the morning as well. She knew how easy it was to wake Albus up, and once the boys were up, it was very nearly impossible to get them back to sleep.

"Why would she kill you? You're so perfect," Harry tried to kiss her, but she again shoved him away. She sighed another time, and rolled over on their bed to face Harry.

"I made sure this morning, but I was already pretty sure." She sighed yet again. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Gin, that's amazing! This is fantastic!" Harry climbed out of bed, picked her up and twirled her, so she let out a slight giggle.

"Yeah, I guess," she told him hesitantly, her mind reeling.

He broke away, looking hurt. "You guess?"

"No! No, I meant that we only tried once, and now I'm pregnant. Hermione and Ron have been trying for years. I don't want to hurt her," Ginny explained, looking into those bright green eyes that she fell in love with.

"What should we do?" Harry asked, holding her hands.  
>"As much as I hate to do this, I don't think that we should tell everyone…not yet, at least," she added as he opened his mouth.<p>

"Okay. I trust you." Harry kissed her softly. She smiled against his kiss.

"How did you find out, love?" He asked her.  
>"Took some tests. Plus, I missed my monthly, so I just guessed as well." She paused.<p>

"We're having a baby," she whispered.

"We're having a baby!" He laughed lightly, and pulled his gorgeous wife closer.

Pregnancy was sneaking up on Ginny. She had been getting morning sickness more and more. When she stood in front of the mirror, she could see her stomach growing in a small bump, which gave her chills of excitement. Plus, her cravings were catching up to her. Harry had given her the strangest look when she had requested pancakes with ketchup on Sunday morning with the boys. Honestly, he should be used to her wild cravings by now. As Harry starting taking time off his work as an Auror to spend more time with Ginny, he also had to put up with her pregnancy and the boys.

"Have you gone to St. Mungo's yet?" Harry asked her one morning as she proceeded to pour pumpkin juice for the boys. Teddy was rapidly shoveling sausages into his mouth while James picked reluctantly at a muffin. Albus was slamming his little hands down on the table, wailing, as he waited for his mummy to give him his food.

"No, I'm planning on going later this week." She sat next to Al, spooning some berry mix into his mouth.

"You won't miss my birthday party, will you?" Teddy asked, his mouth full of eggs.

"Are you dreaming? Of course I won't miss your birthday party! And slow down, I don't want you to choke." Teddy nodded and kept eating, not noticeably slower.

"Jamie, eat some more please," Harry asked.

He slammed his muffin on the table. "No!"

"Excuse me?" Ginny turned to her son. "What did you say to your daddy?"

"I don't wanna eat no more! You can't make me!"

Ginny dropped the sippy cup that Al was drinking out of.  
>"James Sirius Potter, we are your parents. We can make you do whatever we want you to do. Next time your father or I ask you to do anything, you will listen to us. Understand?" She snapped, and stormed off. Teddy was frozen, his fork halfway to his mouth. James was practically cowering. Al was nearly in tears. And Harry's jaw was hanging.<p>

"Don't. Move." Harry pointed to his sons, and quickly followed Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked his wife, who was crying in the bathroom.  
>"Hormones, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed quietly.<p>

"It's fine. I think that maybe we should drop the boys of with your parents and go to St. Mungo's today, what do you think?"  
>She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Okay. Okay. Er, I need to go shopping too. You know, for Teddy."<p>

"Great idea." Harry kissed her. "I love you. The boys love you. And I love you too baby," he kissed her stomach.

"I love you too. And the boys, and the baby. I can't imagine anyone else."

"Goodbye! Be good for Grandmum! I love you!" Ginny called to her sons, who waved.  
>"Bye, Mum! Love you!" James called. Albus blew kisses. Harry and Ginny then Apparated to St. Mungo's.<p>

"Hello, we have an appointment with a birthing healer," Harry told the lady at the front desk. She nodded, and lazily flipped through a stack of papers.

"Names?"

"Harry and Ginny Potter."

Her head snapped up. "Mr. Potter! One moment please, I will hook you up with the next available Healer! Please make yourself comfortable!" She scurried off, and returned moments later.

"Room #137, please! Healer Malfoy will be with you!"

"Malfoy?" Ginny echoed, staring at Harry.

They entered their room hesitantly. A blonde man was standing there, looking at a large screen.  
>"Hello, how are you doing today….." He trailed off as he made eye contact with Harry. His face contorted. "Potter."<p>

"Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Got your wife knocked up again, haven't you?"

"Come on, Malfoy! I'm pregnant, for the love of Merlin!" Ginny snapped. Malfoy stared blankly at her, and then assumed Healer position.

"Alright, Mrs. Potter, it looks as though you are around three weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Since your baby is so small, it will be nearly impossible to see on an ultrasound, but I will proceed to let you hear your baby's heartbeat."

Ginny automatically thought of how strange it was to see Malfoy like this…and say congratulations to her. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding echoing throughout the room. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. This was her baby. Her and Harry's baby. This was all real.

She grasped Harry's hands. "I love you," she told him impulsively.

Malfoy then told then basic pregnancy instructions and plenty of tips for the first trimester, including how to help morning sickness, how her baby will grow, and some instructions to keep the baby healthy.  
>"Drink plenty of water, and we will see you back in a couple weeks."<p>

"One question, er, will you be our birthing healer throughout the entire pregnancy and the birth?" Ginny asked, praying the response would be no.

"Yes, so I will see you back soon." Ginny mentally groaned. Swell. At least she had Harry, and the boys, and her parents, and all her brothers, and their wives. She wouldn't be alone at all.

**A/N: Ooh, surprise! Malfoy is a Healer! I actually love Malfoy, sorry for my weirdness, but I swear he's changed, at least in this story! Feel free to review any tips or comments on my story, and I'm currently looking for a beta, so review if you're interested, haha! **


	3. Birthdays and Deathdays

"Honey, it's Ted's birthday!" Harry shook her awake.

Ginny rolled out of bed, scraping her red hair into a ponytail and rushing downstairs. It was rather early, so before Teddy woke up, they cooked him pancakes with rainbow sprinkled in them, and left his large pile of gifts on the kitchen table.

When they heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs, they knew their boys were awake.

Teddy, James, and Al burst into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Teddy!" Harry and Ginny shouted, laughing. Ginny thought it was the absolute sweetest thing that Teddy had gotten Albus from his room and carried him downstairs. She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"Don't cry, Ginny!" Teddy told her. She took Albus from his arms and handed him to Harry, then picked Teddy up in her arms and held him tight.

"Stop growing up, sweetheart," she murmured to him. He hugged her back.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Ginny suddenly felt her heart swell with undeniable love for her surrogate son. "Aw, baby, I love you too. So, so, so much."

After a couple more seconds, Ginny let him down, because she thought if she held him for much longer, she would burst into tears, and Ted didn't need that on his birthday. Harry hugged him as well, and the boys settled down at the table. Ginny dished out some pancakes, to which the boys squealed with excitement. Once the pancakes were gobbled down (which didn't take long), Teddy immediately starting tearing at his gifts.

"Wait, wait!" Harry began taking some wizard pictures. "Okay, go."

From Harry and Ginny, Teddy got some books, a new set of robes, a toy crystal ball, a load of Chocolate Frogs and Chocolate Cauldrons, and plenty more. Soon there was just one incredibly large package left.

"Can I open it?" Teddy asked, fingering the paper wrapping.

"Go ahead, honey," Ginny said, rubbing her belly, feeling her slight but growing bump.

Teddy ripped the paper and opened his eyes wide. His jaw dropped.

"Honestly?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Harry nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouted, ecstatic.

"Open the rest of it so your brothers can see it," Ginny laughed at his excitement.

Teddy tore at the paper, which revealed a brand-new, newest edition, Firebolt 5000.

"A real broom?" James was in awe.

"I can't believe it! Thank you!" Teddy hugged his godparents.

"Let's go tell Victoire about it, okay?"  
>"Okay!" Teddy agreed, never taking his eyes off of his prized possession.<p>

**oOo**

"Hello, everybody!" Ginny called once they had Floo'd to the Burrow.

"Where is everybody?" Teddy asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

The Potters walked slowly into the living room, Teddy dancing with anticipation. Suddenly the lights flicked on.

"Surprise!" The entire family shouted. Teddy let out a little shriek. Victoire ran over to him and gave him a hug. The rest of the family flooded around him.

"Guess what?" Teddy shouted. "Harry and Ginny gave me a real broom! A Firebolt 5000!"

"You are so lucky!" Victoire was like James, completely awed.

"Are you sure he's ready for that?" Grandmum Weasley asked nervously.

"Relax, Mum. He's ready for it." Ginny told her mother.

Teddy unwrapped dozens of gifts. He had gotten a broom care kit from Victoire and the rest of the family. From Hermione and Ron, the novel _Quidditch Through the Ages _and a box of chocolates from Honeydukes.From George, Angelina, and their children, Teddy had received mountains of products from WWW, including a purple Pygmy Puff, which Teddy had named Snuffles, to Harry's delight. From Percy and Audrey, a book about the Ministry (figures). Suddenly Kingsley burst through the fireplace.  
>"Hello, Kingsley," Arthur said, a bit confused. "Whatever is the matter?"<p>

"May I speak to Harry and Ginny in the kitchen please?"

Harry eyed Ginny nervously and walked slowly to the kitchen. Kingsley cast a silencing charm and turned to Harry, his face weary.

"I regret to inform you that Andromeda Tonks has..unfortunately passed away."

Ginny turned to Harry and her eyes filled automatically with tears.

"What about Teddy? He lives with her too! And it's his birthday….. Who on earth will he live with?"

"Are you being thick, Ginny? He's ours. He'll live with us, we can adopt him." Harry's eyes brighten significantly.

Ginny clasped her hands. "Oh, yes! Would that be possible?"

"I can have that arranged almost immediately. If I were you, I'd break the news to Teddy as soon as possible, so that he isn't wondering when he will see her next."

"Alright, of course. Thank you, Kingsley."

They returned to the living room, where there was a layer of awkward silence covering the room.

"What was that about?" George asks, breaking the silence. Ginny knelt in front of Teddy.

"Sweetie, we need to tell you something sad." He nodded. "Your grandmum Andromeda just died, honey."

Teddy's eyes watered. He leaned into Ginny, and she could hear him sniffle. Hermione looked down and tears fell into her lap, and George hugged Angelina to him.

"But this means we're going to adopt you, if that's okay with you, Ted," Harry says softly. Teddy nods.

"I'd love that. Really, I would love it." Vicky ran over to Teddy and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm real sorry, Teddy Bear." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Zey are such cuteez," Fleur murmured.

"I'm gonna be your real brother?" James smiled happily. "Yeah! We can play forever now!"

"We have some happier news, if anyone wants to hear it," Hermione said. Her tears had dried and she was glowing.

"We're pregnant!"

Everyone surrounded Hermione with hugs and congratulations.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so happy for you!" Angelina cheered.

"This is amazing! Another grandbaby!" Molly wiped tears from her face.

"My ickle Ronniekins is growing up!" George flicked Ron with his wand, laughing. Ron turned scarlet red.

"Zees eez so exciting!" Fleur drawled, clapping her hands.

"It's about time," Percy claps Ron's shoulder.

"You are so lucky, congratulations!" Ginny hugged Hermione. "How far along are you?"

"Two weeks," Hermione beamed. Ginny could tell Harry wanted to reveal that Ginny was four and a half weeks pregnant, but she stopped him.  
>"Shush," she said, barely audible. "Let them have this."<p>

**oOo**

Later on, Al was napping on Harry's lap, Victoire and Teddy had started a game of hide-and-seek, and all the other kids were playing, though Roxanne was yawning. Dominique had proceeded to hide under a blanket, giggling softly until Teddy had pulled the sheet off.

"Here I am!" she declared.

"You're not supposed to tell us where you are!" Teddy exclaimed, his hair green.

In the end, James won, since Harry had tossed his Invisibility Cloak over him when no one was looking. Even amidst shouting protesting cheating, Ginny heard sounds of arguing coming from the kitchen.

"Why in Merlin would you tell them?" It was Ron.

"Why would I tell them?! Ron, you're the thickest-headed man I've ever met! They are our family, and they have a right to know!"

"They are going to invade our privacy!"

"I can't stand when you're like this! This is our baby! This is our baby's family!" Hermione's voice was raising steadily.

"We all know this baby will die just like the others." His voice was icily cold.

Ginny was appalled. That her brother could say such a thing?

"I know we're having this baby to save our marriage, but if you're right, and I can't hope enough that you're not….. I want a divorce. If this baby dies, I want a divorce." If Ginny was correct, she could hear that Hermione's voice was tearful and there was a lump in her throat.

Ginny couldn't believe it. A divorce? She nudged Harry.

"Listen, I think we should"- she stopped, got up, and ran out of the room. Harry could hear sounds of vomiting.

"Vat eez wrong weeth Ginny?" Fleur asked Harry. Knowing she didn't want the family to know yet, he fabricated a lie.

"Oh, she's, er, been feeling rather sick lately, but she couldn't miss Teddy's birthday." Harry told her, which wasn't technically lying.

Fleur nodded, but Mrs. Weasley looked suspicious. After a few more minutes, Ginny returned, looking a tad green.  
>"I think it's time to go, love," Harry whispered, looking at the old gold watch he still wore. "It's nearly eleven. Al is sleeping, and James looks like he's about to fall asleep on the spot."<p>

Ginny looked lovingly at her young son, who's eyes were half-closed and his black hair was mussed.

"Alright," she whispered to her husband, who she loved more than words could say. "Let's go home."


	4. Girls and Boys

Later on, Al was napping on Harry's lap, Victoire and Teddy had started a game of hide-and-seek, and all the other kids were playing, though Roxanne was yawning. Dominique had proceeded to hide under a blanket, giggling softly until Teddy had pulled the sheet off.

"Here I am!" she declared.

"You're not supposed to tell us where you are!" Teddy exclaimed, his hair green.

In the end, James won, since Harry had tossed his Invisibility Cloak over him when no one was looking. Even amidst shouting protesting cheating, Ginny heard sounds of arguing coming from the kitchen.

"Why in Merlin would you tell them?" It was Ron.

"Why would I tell them?! Ron, you're the thickest-headed man I've ever met! They are our family, and they have a right to know!"

"They are going to invade our privacy!"

"I can't stand when you're like this! This is our baby! This is our baby's family!" Hermione's voice was raising steadily.

"We all know this baby will die just like the others." His voice was icily cold.

Ginny was appalled. That her brother could say such a thing?

"I know we're having this baby to save our marriage, but if you're right, and I can't hope enough that you're not….. I want a divorce. If this baby dies, I want a divorce." If Ginny was correct, she could hear that Hermione's voice was tearful and there was a lump in her throat.

Ginny couldn't believe it. A divorce? She nudged Harry.

"Listen, I think we should"- she stopped, got up, and ran out of the room. Harry could hear sounds of vomiting.

"Vat eez wrong weeth Ginny?" Fleur asked Harry. Knowing she didn't want the family to know yet, he fabricated a lie.

"Oh, she's, er, been feeling rather sick lately, but she couldn't miss Teddy's birthday." Harry told her, which wasn't technically lying.

Fleur nodded, but Mrs. Weasley looked suspicious. After a few more minutes, Ginny returned, looking a tad green.  
>"I think it's time to go, love," Harry whispered, looking at the old gold watch he still wore. "It's nearly eleven. Al is sleeping, and James looks like he's about to fall asleep on the spot."<p>

Ginny looked lovingly at her young son, who's eyes were half-closed and his black hair was mussed.

"Alright," she whispered to her husband, who she loved more than words could say. "Let's go home."

**oOo**

Two months later, and Ginny had just finished her first trimester. Her morning sickness had stopped, which was a bit strange, since with James and Albus, she had had morning sickness up to nearly her third trimester, but she wasn't complaining.

"Do you think we should start thinking of names?" Harry asked her one day as they lounged on the couch with the boys, watching a Muggle film.

"I do suppose you're right, we do have only six months until the baby's born," she said in a hushed voice, though she was quite sure the boys wouldn't hear. They were entranced in the film, something called _Toy Story. _

"Okay, er, what boy names do you like?" Harry asked her. She leaned against his shoulder, snuggling up to him with Al on her lap, thinking.

"I like Theo, I think, as in Theodore," she said finally. Harry nodded.

"Alright, I like that as well. What about for a middle name, Tom?" Harry joked. Ginny hit him with a pillow.

"Don't joke about that!" she whispered. He laughed.

"Fine. I really like the name Ezekiel," Harry told her. She shook her head.

"Harry! This is our child!"

"Okay, I'm being serious now. What about William for a middle name? Like after Bill." Harry suggested. Ginny's eyes lit up.

"I love it! So if it's a boy, Theo William Potter. Oh, Harry, it's perfect!" She kissed him. "This is so exciting! Alright, girl names."

"I want to name her Lily, you know, after my mum, if it's a girl. If that's okay with you." Harry said firmly.

"I love that, and for a middle name, Molly, after my mum?" She thought out loud.  
>"Perfect. Theo William Potter, or Lily Molly Potter." Harry declared, looking at his wife and his sons. His family.<p>

**oOo**

"Alright, loves, be good for Aunt Fleur!" Ginny kissed each of her sons as they entered Shell Cottage. "We'll be back soon!"  
>"Bye, Mummy!" James yelled.<p>

"Bye, Gin," Teddy called. Harry and Ginny wanted him to call them by their real names, because they knew they didn't replace Remus and Tonks. Victoire had met Teddy at the door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sweet cottage.

"Let's go to St. Mungo's, shall we?" Harry grabbed his wife's arm and they Apparated to the hospital. Upon arrival, Ginny emptied her stomach all over the ground.

"Remind me never to do Side-Along Apparition with you when I'm pregnant." Ginny told Harry after she had finished throwing up. They entered the hospital and checked in with the bored lady at the reception, and when Draco was ready, they went into his room.

"How have you been doing?" Malfoy asked stiffly.

"Better. My morning sickness has stopped, but my hormones are still running wild, as with my cravings." Ginny told him as she sat down on the bed.

"Which is all absolutely normal. Around your second trimester, it is natural for hormones to go a little bonkers, and for endless cravings. Also, around your second trimester is most often when you will begin showing."

Ginny looked worriedly at Harry. That meant they would need to tell her family soon.

"Would you like to find out the gender of your baby?" Malfoy asked. Ginny nodded excitedly.

Malfoy muttered a few spells and soon a moving image of their baby was on the large silver screen in front of them. Ginny's eyes watered. This made it so real. She grabbed Harry's hand in anticipation.

"And…..it's a girl." Malfoy told them, smiling slightly. Ginny looked up at Harry.

"A girl! We have a baby girl, Harry! Oh, the boys are going to be ecstatic!" she started to cry with joy.

"Yes, it looks like you have a perfectly healthy little girl on the way. Since it is November, you are around three and a half months pregnant, or fifteen weeks. Your due date is May 21st, and we will see you back in a couple of months. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call St. Mungo's." Malfoy sounded as though he was reciting from a script.

"Draco?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "Why did you choose to be a birthing healer?" At first it didn't seem as though he was going to respond, but after a while, he did.

"After the war, I thought about how many people had been injured, and killed. I thought about how I would like to change and start helping instead of hurting. And by helping with births, I don't know, I had killed so many, I wanted to start to help bring lives into the world instead of out, I guess."

Ginny nodded.

"Well, goodbye." Malfoy told them to leave. Harry took Ginny's hand and they left the hospital.  
>"Oh my goodness, Harry, a girl! Finally, a girl, this is lovely!"<p>

Harry placed his hands on her growing stomach.

"Hello, Lily," he whispered. "Mummy and I love you so much."

**oOo**

"Boys, we have to tell you something very important." Ginny said to her sons at dinner later that December. Teddy was shoveling pasta into his mouth at an alarming rate. Even though he wasn't technically related to Ron, he sure ate like him.

"Yes, Mummy?" James said. Albus giggled.

"You're going to have a baby sister!" She burst happily. Teddy stopped eating, and his hair turned purple.

"Really?" James asked.

"Baybay sister?" Albus cooed.

"When?" Teddy demanded.

"Yes, really. In about four and a half months, in May," Ginny was honestly so happy.

"Yayay!" James yelled.

"Where is baby?" Albus asked.

"In Mummy's tummy." Harry told him.  
>He cocked his head. "How did baby get there?"<p>

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Did Mummy eat baby?" Albus demanded.

"No, it was put there with a….er, a love spell," Ginny told him. He nodded and Harry smirked.

"A very powerful love spell," he murmured. Ginny swatted him.

"Does Vicky know yet?" Teddy asked.

"No, not yet," Harry told him.

"Can I tell her?" He asked excitedly.

"Next week, at Christmas Eve dinner, at the Burrow," Ginny told him reluctantly.

"Okay. I've been waiting for a girl," Teddy admitted.

"So have we," Ginny whispered. "So have we."


	5. Crying and Christmas

Maybe Next Time

Chapter Five

**A/N: Thank you for such a positive response to this story! Sorry 'bout this chapter, it's a little long, but whatever, I love it! IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! Haha!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No. Just no. **

"Vic!" Teddy shouted as soon as they arrived at the Burrow. "Vic, you won't believe it!"

"What?" She shouted back, mocking him. He swatted her.

"Teddy, wait until dinner, alright?" Harry said quickly.

"I guess I'll tell you later…." Teddy said in a sing-song voice.

"No, tell me now, Teddy!" she tugged his hand.

"Where're Hermione and Ron?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Not here yet, I guess." George shrugged.

"Daddy, can Dommie and I play outside with the gnomes?" James begged.

Harry nodded. "Go ahead, as long as it's okay with Grandmum."

"Grandmum!" Dominique called. "Can Jamesie and I play with the gnomes outside?"

"Of course, honey." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"I wanna play too!" Roxie hurried over to Dominique and James.

"There's a Warming Spell cast outside, the kids won't get cold," Mrs. Weasley assured Angelina as she opened her mouth to retort to Roxanne.

Suddenly there were two loud pops and Ron and Hermione appeared in the living room. Hermione's face was puffy and red, her eyes were bloodshot, and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"All kids outside!" Ginny shouted tactfully. "Go play with the gnomes, and build snowmen!"

"Hey, Vic, do you wanna build a snowman?" Teddy asked her.  
>"Come on, Lucy!" Molly reached for her little sister.<p>

Once all the children were outside, Audrey was the first to rush to Hermione.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We….we lost the baby." Hermione's voice choked, and she began sobbing again.

"Stop bloody crying, Hermione," Ron said, exasperated.

"Are you not upset in the slightest?" Hermione cried. "Everyone else here has children, and we never will!"

"I'm okay with that, they're all slobbery, wailing messes," Ron shrugged.

"You are a foul, loathsome, vile little cockroach! I demand a divorce, Ronald! I cannot live with this anymore!" Hermione shrieked.

Ginny was stunned. That her brother could even say things like that, and that they were getting a divorce. In that moment, she felt so horrible for Hermione. Ginny was overwhelmed with love for Harry and her sons, and Lily, in that moment.

Hermione fled from the room, and Mrs. Weasley turned on Ron with a look that could make professional Aurors cry for their mothers.

"Ronald Weasley," she began, and Ron cowered. "How DARE you say such things to Hermione! I am absolutely disgusted! Appalled! This is not acceptable! You should regret every word you said! I am happy you are getting a divorce, for the poor girl should NOT have to live with such unspeakable behaviour! Out! OUT!"

Her mother pointed for the door, and Ron, without saying a word, went outside.

"You git!" Ginny yelled after him. "He's a git! A prat!"

"This is horrible," Angelina breathed.

Hermione entered the room again, wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. "It's just…I thought a baby would make everything okay between us, and I realized nothing can change how he is….how I am. One day I will find someone who loves me for me."

Ginny decided that she wasn't going to tell them she was pregnant….not yet. Before dinner, she had placed a spell on her stomach to cover her growing, four-month pregnant belly. They didn't need to know now.

**oOo**

"Harry!" Ginny shook him. "Harry, wake up!"

"What is it? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" He sounded protective, the way he got with her other two pregnancies.

"Great. Amazing, actually. I felt the baby kick!" Her eyes watered with happiness and hormones. She cried a lot during her pregnancies.

"Love, that's incredible." Harry placed his hands on her belly.

"Just wait, Lily will kick, I swear," Ginny told him.

"I believe you, this is amazing, really," he replied. Ginny felt Lily kick again.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "She kicks when she hears you! She recognizes your voice!"

"Are you serious?"

"There it was again!"  
>"I felt her kick, Gin," Harry breathed.<p>

"I still can't believe we're having a little girl, Harry."

He smirked. "Hey, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be pregnant."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I think you owe me."

"You do, do you?" She grinned.

"Pay up, Mrs. Potter," he whispered, and she obliged, pushing her lips with passionate force against his. He smiled against her kiss, and she fell against his chest, with the love of her life.

**oOo**

At dinner, everyone was rather loud, especially for the kids going on and on. Ginny guessed they were trying to cover up the awkwardness from the scene before.

"Hey, Vic!" Teddy exclaimed. She was sitting directly next to him, on his right, with Ginny on his left.

"Yeah?" She responded, eating her mashed potatoes daintily. She wrinkled her nose adorably at the way Teddy ate.

"Did you know I'm going to have a baby sister?"

Ginny froze. Of course Teddy would tell Victoire!

The room grew silent.

"Really?" Victoire smiled. "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, I know. The baby is in Ginny's tummy."

Mrs. Weasley, along with all the other mothers, turned to face Ginny.

"Ginevra Potter," her mother said, eerily calm. "Are you pregnant?"

"Er…." She turned to Harry, who was determined to stay out of this. "Yes?"

Mrs. Weasley squealed, which shocked Ginny. "This is amazing! My baby is having a baby!"

The room automatically filled with congratulations.

"Ginny, zees eez vonderful!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"A girl! Brilliant!"

"Our baby sister is pregnant….." George faced Bill and Percy.

"Strange."

"Too many mental images!"

"Nice job, Potter!"

"Ugh, horrid bloody mental images!"

"You just don't stop, do you, Potter?" George laughed, and Harry flushed red.

"How far along are you?"

Ginny removed the spell on her stomach. "I'm nearly five months along, the baby is due in May."

"How dare you not tell us! And to cover yourself with a SPELL? Honestly, Ginevra!" Her mother looked as though she would pull out her hair.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Audrey asked.

Ginny looked at her belly, nodding. "Lily Molly Potter."

"Aww, it's perfect!" Angelina cooed.

"Thanks, Ange." Ginny beamed at her.

"Oh, Ginny, darling, that's so touching." Her mother hugged Ginny so hard she felt as though she might stop breathing. Molly's moods changed as quickly as Fleur changed outfits.

"Excuse me a moment." Hermione excused herself from the table and left.

"Vy deedn't you say anything?" Fleur asked curiously.

"Because of Hermione and Ron."

"Ah."

"I think you did the right thing." Angelina offered.

Ginny smiled gratefully at her.

"I'm just so happy I'm going to have a baby girl."

**oOo**

"Mummy! Mummy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up!"  
>"It's Christmas! Wake up, Ginny!"<p>

"Mumma! Up! Christmas!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming," Ginny groaned as she rolled over.

"Harry, wake up, it's Christmas, the kids want to open their gifts," she shook him.

"I'm looking at my favourite gift right now," he mumbled.

She laughed, shaking him. "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard, but I love you too. Now get up! I can't wait to see their faces."

Once Ginny had wrestled Harry out of bed and downstairs into the living room, which had been decorated two weeks ago with the kids and their house-elves, Keely and Nina.

James, Albus, and Teddy were bouncing around the living room, practically wetting themselves with excitement.

"Happy Christmas, boys!" Ginny exclaimed as she came into the living room.

"Mum! Can we open the gifts from Father Christmas?" James asked excitedly.

"Go ahead, sweethearts," Ginny told them. Albus very nearly dived underneath the large pine Christmas tree, retrieving his gift from 'Father Christmas', which set Ginny off in giggles. Teddy fetched his, and James proceeded to rip desperately at his large gift.

"An owl?!" James hollered. "I got an owl!" Harry had seen a snowy white owl in Diagon Alley, which reminded him automatically of Hedwig, and he had told Ginny he couldn't pass it up for James.

"Oh, honey! That's just what you wanted!" Ginny clapped her hands in happiness.

"What do you want to name him?" Harry asked.

James thought for a moment before declaring, "Prongs."

Harry smiled. "That's perfect, James."

"Alright, Teddy, open yours," Ginny told him. He was so excited his hair was blue.

Teddy carefully tore at the package, trying as hard as he could not to rip the silvery paper.

"A broom compass, and… wait, is this…?" Teddy trailed off. "How did Father Christmas get your Maurauder's Map, Harry?"

"He's magical, Teddy, you know that, he can do anything." Harry winked. "Since you're going off to Hogwarts soon, we thought you could use it."

"Thank you!" Teddy hugged Harry.

"Al, it's your turn, darling," Ginny said to her baby, but not for long. She placed a large gold package in front of Albus. He ripped the paper with childish innocent and squealed.

"Mumma, a stuffie!" He yelled happily. It was a stuffed animal, in the shape of a Hippogriff.

"Hey, Ginny, there are gifts here for Lily," Teddy noted, looking at the tags on a pile of gifts under the tree.

"Oh, really?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, something Charlie had taught her to do.

"Can we open them?"

"I don't see why not," Ginny rubbed her belly unconsciously.

'Father Christmas' had gotten baby Lily some jumpers, nappies, blankets, rattles, stuffed animals (in shapes of Hippogriffs, unicorns, and other magical creatures), and some other baby necessities.

"Shall we go over to the Burrow or just spend Christmas at home?" Ginny asked her boys as she munched on a breakfast biscuit.

"Home," they all chorused, looking at the rest of their gifts.

"Fine with me," she responded, happy they could spend Christmas together.

**A/N: Anyone get my Frozen reference? ;) REVIEW MY POTTERHEADS REVIEW**


	6. Boyfriends and Births

Maybe Next Time

Chapter Six

"We need to get to work on the nursery, Harry," Ginny told her husband one day.

"I have work today," he reminded her.  
>"I don't care, tell Kingsley you can't go," she demanded.<p>

"Yes, Ginny," he agreed. He found it easier to just agree with Ginny when she was pregnant.

"I was thinking she could take the room next to us and across from Albus, it's big but not too big." Ginny told him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's perfect,"

"And I want the ceiling to be like a night sky during the night, and a sunny daytime sky during the day, with the walls to be like a brilliant yellow that will match the sun and the stars."

Harry kept nodding.

"And the furniture….I want it to be a lovely deep stained wood, all the furniture the same wood- like the changing table, crib, dresser…."

Harry nodded.

"And the bedding, a pale yellow as well, and… will you stop nodding?!"

"Sorry, Gin, er, sorry."

"Send the boys to Hermione's and then we can go shopping." She gave him a stern look.

"Yes, Gin."

"Now!"

"Oh, er, yes, Gin. Teddy! James! Albus!"

**oOo**

"It looks so good," Hermione gushed as she got the grand tour around Lily's nursery. They had added paintings of lilies around the white trim near the hardwood floor as an afterthought, and Ginny completely adored it.

"If….. Er, if my baby had lived, she would have had a pink room. I would have named her Rose." Hermione said slowly.

"That sounds lovely," Ginny told her best friend, speaking carefully.

"Thank you." Hermione changed the subject. "How much longer until you're due?"

Ginny brightened significantly. "Three months."

"You're enormous!"

"And I'm only going to grow more and get crabbier." Ginny laughed. "Harry should be used to it though, this is my third pregnancy and hopefully my last."

"How many kids are you wanting?" Hermione said softly.

"I don't really know. With Teddy, we have three already, so four. Only four," Ginny backtracked as she saw Hermione's face.

"Listen, I better get going," Hermione murmured.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Mione."

"Wait! Aunt Hermione!" James came sprinting up the stairs. "I love you!"

"Aw, Jamie, I love you too, hon," she kissed his cheek and then Apparated away.

"Is Aunt Hermione sad, Mummy?" James asked Ginny. She picked him up and cuddled him.

"Yes, honey, she's sad right now."

"Why is she sad?"  
>"Well…she and Uncle Ron are fighting."<p>

"Why?"

"Because Uncle Ron said some mean things to Aunt Hermione."

"Why?"

When will he stop talking? "Sometimes, people say some mean things to people they love, even if they don't mean it."

"Like when Teddy called me a meanie?"

"Er…. Yes, like that."

"Oh. Okay."

"Understand?"  
>"Yup."<p>

"Go play with your brothers now, okay?"

"Okay."

Ginny let him down and watched him run down the hallway.  
>"Hey, James?"<p>

The five year-old turned around. "Yeah, Mum?"  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too, and Lily, and Teddy, and Al, and Daddy, and Grandmum, and Granddad, and"-

"Lots of love, James, right?"  
>"Right." He smiled his tooth-missing little grin.<p>

He ran back, hugged his mummy, and looked at her ever-growing belly.

"Hi Lily, I'm James, your best big brother. See you soon!" He kissed her stomach and then ran back down the stairs. Ginny smiled.

"I'm so fat," Ginny moaned. "Get this thing out of me!"

"You're not fat," Harry told her, wrapping his arms around her middle. "You're beautiful."

"Don't touch me," she pushed him away.  
>"Ooh, Daddy, you just got rejected," James giggled. Harry and Ginny laughed.<p>

"Don't worry, Gin, you only have another month." Harry attempted to comfort her.

"Ughhhhh," she groaned, turning to face the mirror. "I look like a whale! I need another _month _of this?"

"Don't worry, babe," Harry kissed her, grinning at the boys. Ginny slapped his shoulder.

"'Don't worry, babe,'" Teddy and James imitated, then burst out laughing.

"Hey, dudes," Harry covered a smile. "One day you will have girlfriends, and women love to be called babe." He winked at Ginny, who scowled, rubbing her enormous belly and turning in the mirror.

Teddy cocked his head, watching Harry intently. "I'll never have a girlfriend," he finally declared.

"Me neither," James repeated. He practically worshipped the ground Teddy walked on.

"Oh, yeah? What about you and Vicky, Ted?" He flushed red.

"Nothing, Harry," he mumbled.

"You'll have some time to prove that 'nothing' to me in two weeks for Dommie's birthday," Harry smiled crookedly at Teddy, who shoved his face in his hands.

"Harry, stop it!" he moaned, embarrassed.

"Never," he snickered. "I promise to embarrass you until you're thirty."

"What have I done?" Teddy covered his ears, his hair turning neon orange.

"Happy birthday, dear Dommie, happy birthday to you!" everyone cheered two weeks later as Dommie smiled, taking a big breath and blowing out her six candles on her cake shaped like the Sorting Hat.

"Cake now, please?" Albus demanded.

"Of course, darling," Molly pinched his cheek.

"Hey, babe," Teddy winked at Victoire. "Want me to get cake for you?"

"Er… okay," Victoire looked at her toes, smiling, sneaking glances at Teddy as he sloppily cut a slice of chocolate cake for Vic. Fleur and Bill were stifling laughs.

Ginny's mouth dropped, and she whipped around to face Harry. "You prat! He's copying you!"

"He sure knows how to charm the ladies, though, right babe?" Harry smirked.

"Hopeless," Ginny sighed, rubbing her belly and lower back, cringing.

"What's wrong?" Harry immediately asked.

"I don't know," Ginny muttered, massaging her lower back. "My back is hurting, and there are dull pains in my stomach. I'm fine, though."

"Mama! Daddy!" Victoire piped up, running to her parents, grasping Teddy's hand. They were both grinning widely, Teddy's hair was bright blue.

"Hey, Mum, guess what?" Teddy exclaimed at the same moment.

"What is it, honey?" Ginny grimaced, and smiled at him.

"What's up, kiddo?" Bill mussed Vic's long blonde locks. She jerked away from him, patting her hair down.

"Teddy is my boyfriend now!" Victoire beamed. The family room burst into laughter. Bill laughed loudly, Harry chuckled at his son, and George turned to his son.

"Get a lady, son! Be more like James!" He teased.

Ginny and Fleur laughed the hardest, though. Ginny was crying and Fleur was wiping her eyes. Suddenly, once the laughter died down, there was a loud gasp and a cry.

"Mummy went potty!" Albus shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Ginny immediately. She hit him.

"You prat, my water broke! I need to go to St. Mungo's!" She shouted. Harry didn't move, his eyes widened, and he looked paralyzed.

"NOW, YOU GIT!" Ginny screamed. Harry shot up.  
>"Come on, let's Floo, it's safer." He held Ginny's wrist as she shuffled over to the fireplace.<p>

"What's going on, Mummy?" Al's voice rose an octave.

"Nothing's wrong, Al, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur will bring you to the hospital later, okay?" Ginny panted.

"Why the hospital?" Al's face turned red, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Eet eez okay, Albus." Fleur comforted him.

"Harry," Ginny grimaced. "Feel like leaving anytime soon?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah!" Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" He declared, and they were whisked away in green flame.


	7. Lily Molly Potter

Maybe Next Time

Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter, then I will be posting the epilogue! I've already started a sequel to this story, and when I post the epilogue I'll tell you what it's titled. Hope you enjoy!**

"This is all your fault, Potter!" Ginny screamed, squeezing his hand so hard Harry was sure the circulation was gone.

"I'm sorry," Harry told her.

"I refuse to do this again!" She shrieked.

"Okay," Harry soothed.

Ginny breathed heavily. Why did she do this? Why did they have children? They weren't worth it! Nothing was worth this! Nothing!

"Just agree with everything she says, Potter, and you'll be fine," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"Thanks," Harry whispered back.

**oOo**

Harry was expecting labour to take a long time. He was used to it. James took around twenty hours, and Albus took nearly twenty-four hours once Ginny's water had broken, but Lily took longer than even he had expected – she was born approximately thirty-six hours after Ginny's water broke. But after a long, long wait, Ginny and Harry were gifted with a beautiful, healthy little girl.

"It's a girl!" Draco exclaimed, suctioning out her nose.

Once Lily was cleaned and wrapped in a pink blanket, she was placed in Ginny's arms.

"Oh," Ginny's voice choked. "Oh, my. She's so precious."

"She's beautiful," Harry couldn't help but be amazed.

"Our baby girl," Ginny whispered. "We've been waiting for you. Oh, Harry," she faced her husband, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Can you believe it? We made her."

"Now, she was born two weeks early, a little premature and smaller than the average newborn, but she is healthy and will grow stronger with time. She is exactly seven pounds, five ounces." Draco informed them.

Suddenly the door swung open and Teddy ran in, followed by James and Albus.

"Aunt Hermione sent us in here!" Teddy shook Harry's arm. "I want to see her, Harry!"

"Hermione's here?" Draco said quietly.

"Alright, calm down," Harry told them, smiling. He picked Albus up and held his on his hip. James and Teddy climbed up on the bed next to Ginny.

"This is Lily, your baby sister." Ginny smiled as she watched her sons say hello to Lily.

"She's pink," Albus pointed at Lily.

"She's a girl," Teddy told him.

"Oh," Albus cocked his head, staring at her. "That makes sense."

"She's small," James touched her nose.

"She's just a baby, hon," Ginny told him. He nodded.  
>"Can we bring Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill and Uncle George and"-<p>

"Yes, people can come in now," Draco said, to spare himself from hearing Teddy talk for so long.

Teddy jumped off the bed and returned quickly with Fleur, Bill, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.

"Oh, Gin, she's precious," Bill stroked his sister's hair. She smiled at him.

"She eez so perfect, you are so lucky," Fleur hugged Ginny. "May I hold her?"

"Of course!" Ginny handed Lily to sister-in-law, who cradled her and cooed meaningless words to her.

"See? She's my baby," Teddy told Vic proudly.

"You're lucky, you've got a pretty baby," she said wistfully.

"But Dommie was pretty," Ginny said playfully. Victoire shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," Victoire contemplated.

"Hey!" Dominique snapped.

"My baby," Albus said, crossing his arms, looking at Fleur. "She's my baby."

"Oh, I know, Albus, you lucky boy." Fleur looked amused, handing Lily back to Ginny. "We must head home now, Louis eez very tired. But congratulations! We are so happy for you!"

"Thank you! Goodbye!"

"Bye, Vicky." Teddy waved and couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

Once they had left, Hermione rushed in.

"Oh! Ginny! Congratulations! You too, Harry, of course, and you are some very lucky boys, aren't you? Oh, she is beautiful! Look, she already has a little bit of red hair, and – Draco?" Hermione had noticed Draco loitering in the corner of the hospital room. Draco turned red. Ginny and Harry exchanged looks.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione's cheek flushed scarlet. She looked down at her toes.

"I work here, I'm a Healer." Hermione's head snapped up.  
>"Really?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.<p>

"Yeah."

Teddy tugged on Hermione's coat sleeve. "Auntie Hermione, is that your boyfriend?"

"What? No, of course not, Teddy," Hermione stumbled, and turned even redder. Draco smirked.

"Well, er, I'm going to go back out now." Draco's expression seem to make her even more flustered. "Congratulations, your daughter is absolutely beautiful!" She hugged Harry and Ginny, kissed Teddy, James, and Albus, shot one last glance at Malfoy, and then stalked out of the room.

"I, er, have some reports to type up," Draco said immediately, and then nearly ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Ginny tilted her head up at Harry. He kissed her.

"I don't know, but it was strange."

Teddy, James, and Albus clambered onto the hospital bed, Albus in Harry's arm, James and Teddy snuggled on each side of Ginny and Lily.

"I wanted a girl so bad," Teddy told Ginny. "I waited for years for her. She's better than I thought she would be."

"Oh, I know, honey," Ginny replied. "I know."

Ginny looked around the hospital room. There was Lily, soft brown eyes wide open, squirming and yawning. Teddy, hair pink with happiness, (he reminded Ginny of Tonks in that way), joking with James and Lily's hand around his finger. James was cuddling up to Ginny, with Harry's hand on his shoulder. Harry was holding Albus on his hip, looking lovingly at his beautiful wife, sons, and daughter. Ginny almost felt overwhelmed with love.

**oOo**

They were able to leave the hospital with Lily a little while later. When the newborn was bundled up and in Ginny's arms, they exited room #137 and began the descent to the fireplaces, to Floo back to Potter Manor, when they passed an empty hospital room.  
>"Stop here, I want to check the diaper bag to make sure I have everything." Ginny told them, and they stopped in the empty room, only to find it occupied by a couple locked in a passionate embrace.<br>"Oh," Ginny was surprised. Harry whisked the boys into the hall, when the couple broke apart.

"Hermione?" Ginny's jaw dropped.

She flushed, horribly embarrassed. "Merlin! Ginny!" She turned to the man next to her.

"Draco, you promised no one would see us!"  
>Draco?<br>He blushed slightly. "I just promised this room wouldn't be occupied, love."

Love?!

Ginny rummaged through the diaper bag, holding Lily tightly in her arm.

"Well. Er. Alright. We're going to go home. Okay. Goodbye." Ginny couldn't find words.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione was obviously flustered, she kept touching her face and fixing her hair.<p>

Ginny scurried out of the room. "You won't believe it!"  
>"What was it?" Harry asked.<p>

"It was Hermione and Draco!"

He was silent for a moment. "You're joking."

"No, I'm serious! Hermione and Malfoy!"

"Well, this is strange. I can't get that out of my head now!" Harry groaned, shifting Albus to his other arm and tugging on James' hand.

"Mum, can I hold Lily?" James pouted.

"No, darling, she's too little for you to hold," Ginny told him. He stuck out his lower lip.

"That's okay, James, you can wait. She's gonna be your baby sister forever!" Teddy comforted him.

"Until we have another one," Harry winked at Ginny.  
>"Yeah, as if," Ginny groaned, looking down at her baby daughter.<p>

"I want another girl!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"No way. Girls are gross. Let's have four more boys, then we can have a Quidditch team!" James shot back.  
>"Sorry, guys, this isn't your decision," Harry laughed. James pouted.<p>

"Let's just go home." Ginny then said, smiling at her family. They weren't perfect, but they were hers.


	8. Epilogue

Maybe Next Time

Epilogue

**A/N: This is it guys! (tear) Thank you all for sticking with me throughout my first Harry/Ginny fic. A sequel is in the works, it's called 'First Years'. I can't wait to post the first chapter **** Please review this story, Potterheads! SO glad you all enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my cat. **

"We need to go to Diagon Alley today, Mum, I need my things for Hogwarts," James anxiously picked bits of muffin and popped them in his mouth.  
>"James, hon, we won't forget your things," Ginny reassured her son. He had just turned eleven, and was panicking about his first year of Hogwarts.<p>

"Besides, you can borrow some of my things too," Teddy said with his mouth full of sausage. He was going into his fourth year at Hogwarts, he was turning fourteen.

"That won't be necessary," Harry said firmly, sliding a plate of eggs across the table to Albus.

"Is Hogwarts scary, Teddy?" Albus asked.

"Yes, very scary. There are ghosts and monsters and bad guys," Teddy said, leaning across the table so his face was right in front of Albus's. He shrunk back.  
>"Boo."<p>

Lily screamed. Teddy laughed. James looked nervous. Theo looked petrified.

When Lily was four years old, the Potters had welcomed a baby boy - Theodore William Potter. He had little red curls and green eyes. Lily was always spoiled rotten, as there were four boys and she was the only girl.

"I can't wait until Hogwarts," Lily said dreamily, accidentally upending the jam.

"Lils, you're only six. You've got a while to wait," Ginny told her.

"Only five years!" Lily protested. "Theo has nine!"  
>"Yeah, but I have two." Albus smirked.<p>

"Doesn't matter, I can wait." Lily smiled. "I'm gonna be in Gryffindor and I'm gonna play Quidditch!"

"Kidditch!" Theo yelled. "Kidditch!" Harry smiled. Teddy was in Gryffindor, and was the Chaser for the team, which made Harry immensely proud.

"Listen, we're going over to the Burrow later for Vannie's birthday, so let's hurry up and get dressed." Ginny whisked away the breakfast plates and picked one-year old Theo up. He was almost two years old.

"Lils, come on. I'll help you get dressed." Lily skipped after Ginny.

"Mummy?" Lily chirped as she bounced on her dark wood bed, with the light yellow bedding.  
>"Yes, Lils?" Ginny responded as she chose articles of clothing and laid them on the bed next to Lily. She juggled Theo in her arms and finally just placed him on the ground, where he toddled around, giggling.<p>

"I think that you have a secret." She sang. Ginny smiled weakly.

"And how do you think that?"

"Well, 'cause you smile silly at Daddy and smile silly at that bedroom." Lily pointed through the open door to one of the many empty bedrooms at Potter Manor.

"You are a clever little girl, aren't you?" Ginny showed her what she had chosen: a pair of white tights patterned with black stars; a black high-waisted skirt; a white button-down shirt; and a camouflage jacket, along with a Muggle pair of black Converse high-tops. Lily nodded appreciatively. She always wore the most fashionable little outfits, as she was the only little girl Ginny had to pamper.

"I approve," she grinned a toothless smile. "But Mummy, am I right?"  
>"Right about what?" Ginny swooped Theo up into her arms, who squealed.<p>

"About your secret!" Lily rolled her eyes, exasperated, as she began to peel off her nightgown and get dressed.

"Yes, sweetie, you're right."  
>"I knew it!" Lily pumped her fist. Theo imitated her. "What is it?"<br>"What is what?"

"Your secret!" Lily laughs. Her mummy was so forgetful, wasn't she? She needed Lily to remind her of everything!  
>"Alright. Come here!" Ginny leaned up close to Lily's ear, and whispered her secret. Lily gasped.<br>"Really?!"  
>"Really!"<br>"Merlin, Mummy!" Lily was adopting Ron's speech habits. "That's amazing!"

"I know, honey! Aren't you happy?"  
>"Super, super happy!"<br>"Let's get dressed and go over to Vannie's now, okay?"  
>"Okay!"<p>

**oOo**

"Happy birthday, dear Evanna, happy birthday to you!" They all sang loudly and dramatically off-key.

Evanna smiled and blew out the five candles indicating her age. Draco and Hermione had gotten married shortly after the hospital incident, and then had three little girls within nearly seven years: Lyn, almost seven; Evanna, age five; and Darcy, age three. Lyn had curly brown hair, and grey eyes; Evanna had curly blonde hair and grey eyes; and Darcy had blonde hair and brown eyes. They were Hermione's pride and joy; the loves of her life; the reason she woke up in the morning.

"Look, Lynnie! I got a 'Membrall!" Evanna shook it.

"Good, 'cause you need it." Lyn told her.

"And _Hogwarts: A History_! Thank you, Mommy!" Evanna immediately began flipping through it.

Ginny slyly looked at the scene.

Fleur and Bill were lounging on the couch, watching ten year old Louis gaze at Ron, who was performing magic to impress Theo and Darcy. George and Angelina were munching on snacks (well, Angie was munching, George was gobbling) while ten-year old Roxanne played with a Snitch with Harry and James. Twelve-year old Fred, going into his second year of Hogwarts, was trying to scare eleven-year old Molly and Dominique, who were frightened about their first years of Hogwarts. Lucy was examining some Muggle items, while Lily and Lyn played wizard's chess. Percy and Audrey were reading, as usual. Fourteen-year old Victoire and Teddy were casually flirting, and kissing when they thought no one was watching. Draco was watching his daughters and sneaking glances at Hermione every now and then, as though he could not believe he was so lucky.

Her parents were just watching everyone. Mrs. Weasley found enormous pleasure in watching her family. It was perfect timing, Ginny decided.

"Hey, I have something to tell you lot," Ginny said loudly. Everyone looked at her, minus baby Theo.

"Yes?" Her mother asked, looking slightly worried.

"Well, Harry and I always wanted a large family, so I guess I should just say that I'm pregnant!"

"You are!" Molly exclaimed ecstatically.  
>"You are?!" Harry gaped.<p>

"Yeah, I am!" Ginny beamed.

"Mummy, your secret!" Lily squealed happily.

"How far along?" Molly demanded.

"Well, actually, three months." Ginny said sheepishly.

"You're three months pregnant with our sixth child and didn't tell me?" Harry said disbelievingly. She nodded, a bit uneasily.

"Listen, I think it's time we go home now. Happy birthday, Evanna. Bye, everyone. Teddy, come on!" Harry raised his voice. Teddy rolled his eyes and squeezed Vic's hand goodbye.

"What is your problem?" Teddy demanded as soon as the Potters got home. "I was talking to Vicky!"  
>"More like kissing Vicky," James mocked him. Teddy swatted him,<p>

"Go up to your rooms, all of you." Harry said angrily.  
>"Even Theo?" Lily asked.<p>

"No, not Theo," Ginny interrupted. The kids scampered upstairs as Harry and Ginny made their way to the kitchen.  
>"What was that?" Ginny demanded as soon as they reached the kitchen. She carefully placed Theo on the floor, where he toddled around.<p>

"What was _that_?" Harry said loudly. "What about you just randomly announcing you're pregnant, Merlin! Without telling me? Do you not trust me?"  
>"No, no, of course not!" Ginny comforted him, a bit shocked. "No! I just… do you think six is too many? Theo wasn't even expected, and now another one? Harry, I don't think I can handle this!"<p>

"We'll do it together," Harry told her. "Teddy and James will be at Hogwarts soon, so it will just be Al, Lils, and Theo."

"Okay," Ginny sat down. "You're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm sorry for getting upset, I love you. And hey, we're having another baby."

"That we are."

"Can we name it Ezekiel now?" Harry teased her, playing with her hair.

"Maybe next time." Ginny winked.

**A/N: ITS OVERRRR! Review my Potterheads review! & it would mean a TON if y'all could check out my newest fanfic 'Silver Pendants' and review that as well **** tysm! **


End file.
